Server Rules
This page is for the server's rules BASIC RULES AND MECHANICS General decency rules: # We are people first and foremost.Don’t be a dick, be polite. We’re all mostly civil people here. Issues can be hashed out in PMs, or be submitted via the incident form. # No racism, sexism, or any other type of hate. # Respect all in-character RP, ie. try not to interrupt a moment between a group for the sake of being funny. # In a session the DM has the final say, if you have a problem with the ruling, bring it up with them afterwards out of character. You can also ask other DMs their opinions. # Player characters should be above the age of consent at all times. # All interactions should be kept PG-13, we do not have an age requirement for the server so all interactions should maintain this. # Bathe regularly, like Norrick claims he does. List of content we use * Players Hand Book * Dungeon Masters Guide * Xanathar’s Guide to Everything * Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide * Tomb of Annihilation * Elemental Evil Player’s Companion * Princes of the Apocalypse * Volo’s Guide to Monsters * Storm King’s Thunder * Out of the Abyss * Hoard of the Dragon Queen * The Rise of Tiamat * Curse of Strahd * Tales from the Yawning Portal * The Tortle Package * The UA Beastmaster Ranger * The Tal’Dorei Campaign Guide * Matt Mercer’s Gunslinger and Blood Hunter * And Various other Homebrew material approved by our teams Server time is 2x fast When determining time within the city it is 2 times as fast as IRL. There is no day / night cycle as we have players from across the globe and initiating that cycle would leave some players in eternal night time. There is no Sexually explicit content allowed on the server If any action you and another character takes an action would break a PG rating, Fade To Black (FTB). Also keep in mind many players may be underage and that sort of content can get extremely problematic to say the least. Kissing should be the farthest you go. Descriptions of your actions should not be suggestive. Death and Resurrection We use Matt Mercer’s Fading Spirit rules when determining player character resurrection. Base DC is 10 for first death. And each successful resurrection increases the DC by 1. Purchasing things at the #market For basic adventuring gear, just note your character buying certain items for certain prices and mark it off on your sheets. Potions and other consumables, Magical Scrolls, other homebrewed or specialty items all require a @GM to ensure stock is kept. Otherwise if you wish to make something custom or for the sake of RP, Ping a @GM. Organizing a Party When looking to go out there are multiple ways to do it: * Scheduled games are games arranged with a party and @GM multiple days in advance to allow for proper and more in depth prep. * Pickup games are spur of the moment games that offer a @GM less time to prep but are still fun adventures. * Play by post games are games that happen over several days over text only. (Elaboration here on PBP games) When #lfg please take initiative rather than just passively posting “Looking For Group”. The more proactive you are the more likely you are to get a party. At the same time try not to spam either, once every half an hour should work. Once you have a party ping in #hall-of-dms and pray to your gods one is available! OTHER IN-GAME MECHANICS: Note: the forms for a lot of our mechanics can be found in: #player-documents-forms-and-sheets also pinned in their relevant channels on discord! Downtime or Downtime points A complex system for the stuff you can't DM handwave in an “always on” game. See what you can do when you aren’t playing here! Construction and Businesses We allow player-made structures! * Rules and Guidelines * Catalogue of player-built structures * Personal building submission form No Multiple Characters There will be no multiple characters, it goes against the spirit of the the game and the entire development of this one character and your relationship with them and their relationship to others. Retirement If you wish to play another character but don’t want your current one dying, they may retire. Retiring a character results in them fading to the background and minimal RP. If you ever wanted to pick them back up they would return to level one. This is to avoid constant swapping of characters when you get bored Temp retirement Only available in certain specific instances. Should not be considered a regular thing as it can circumvent the no multiple PC rule. NPC Adventurers NPC’s are available for use by anyone to aid lower newer players in their leveling process. * The NPC list * The NPC submission form should you wish to submit one yourself! Background NPCs If you are playing a background NPC for your character. You may do so as long as the character doesn't interact with your PC, do actions that would cause other NPCs to act on the actions, or when there are larger plot points being given by this NPC. At any of these points you will need to fill in a DM to play other characters or this background NPC. Keep in mind not everything need be roleplayed out in public We have Bots! We typically use bots to roll our dice over this platform. The Dice Rollers - roll anywhere, but feel free to test in #dice-rolling-channel * Avrae - our resident goddess of chaos uses the [ “!” ] command prefix. * Sidekick - the hero we don’t deserve uses the [ “/” ] command prefix. * How to roll Dice !r XdY+mod for a normal dice roll using Avrae /r XdY+mod for a normal dice roll using Sidekick !r XdY + ZdV + mod for multiple dice in the same roll !rr X YdZ+mod to roll the same dice roll multiple times. where X is the number of rolls (avrae !r XdYkh1+mod for rolling with advantage !r d20+5 adv also works for advantage !r XdYkl1+mod for rolling with disadvantage !r d20+6 dis also works for disadvantage The Music Boxes - use them in #bot-commands * Dynobot uses the [ “.” ] command prefix. * Hime hime uses the [ “?” ] command prefix. Any inquiries about the bots can typically be answered by the bots with their respective help commands. Otherwise just ask; people typically like to help. Category:Getting Started __FORCETOC__